


Dreaming Alone

by P3ac3fulFor3st



Category: Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Teenage Pregnancy, angsty, fem!Jack, tw: mentions of physical abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 12:49:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18591577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/P3ac3fulFor3st/pseuds/P3ac3fulFor3st
Summary: What could Jack Spicer possibly want at 2 o'clock in the morning?





	Dreaming Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my April one-shot!  
> I wanted to try my hand at something a little different; I don't typically write highly dramatic things. This one's pretty serious compared to my other stories.  
> It's named after the song Dreaming Alone by Against the Current.  
> Hope y'all enjoy it!

It was well past midnight in Chase Young’s citadel when his first-in-command woke him. Zhangwei, a tall and broad-shouldered man of Chinese descent, had been under Chase’s control for many centuries at this point. But never had he woken his master for a situation this… Personal.

“Master, I’m terribly sorry to wake you, but-!”

“Yes, Zhangwei, I heard the alarm,” Chase groused, pulling on a shirt. “What time is it?”

“Half past 2 AM, sir.”

“Dare I ask who could possibly need me at 2 in the morning?”

“It’s Jack.”

Zhangwei almost sighed at the shadow that crossed his master’s face. After a moment of frozen silence, Chase continued putting on his armor.

“I though I told her to go away and to stay away,” he growled, tying his sash so roughly, the fabric ripped. Cursing in Chinese, he fetched another from his wardrobe.

“Yes, I reminded her,” Zhangwei assured him. “But she is… Quite determined this evening.”

“Determined?” Chase probed, raising a dark eyebrow.

“Distraught.”

“Distraught?” Chase snorted. “Spicer is always distraught over something or other…”

“Not like this,” Zhangwei admitted. Chase paused in brushing his hair back, giving him a questioning look. “You will see.” 

“Yes, I suppose I will,” Chase huffed. He made his way through the citadel halls, footsteps echoing in the darkness, Zhangwei hot on his heels.

“Master, I implore you, please be kind; I have never seen her like this before.”

“I’m sure it is nothing new,” Chase scoffed, throwing open the door to his throne room. 

He stopped dead at the sight before him.

Jack was sitting on the floor, her back against the base of his throne, knees tucked close to her chest. She was sobbing into her hands, head down. 

Chase opened his mouth to speak then paused. What was she wearing? Not her normal gothic get-up… A t-shirt, ripped jeans, canvas shoes, a hoodie. It was all incredibly wrinkled, like she’d dressed in whatever she could grab first. Her helipack was discarded on the floor beside her.

Chase hadn’t seen her in a year.

“Spicer…?”

Jack’s head shot up at the sound of his voice and his heart lurched uncomfortably. Her eyes were swollen, tears pouring in steady streams down her flushed cheeks. Distraught, indeed.

“Ch-Chase…” Her voice cracked as she stuttered out his name. “I-I need your help…”

“I thought I made it very clear that you were never to return, Spicer.” Chase kept his tone even with difficulty. “Or are you incapable of understanding that?”

“I know, I know, but…” Jack paused to swipe at her eyes. “I d-didn’t know where else to g-go…”

Her hands were shaking, Chase realized. She was a master at robotics, a hobby that required steady hands. They never shook.

He opened his mouth to say something else, but was cut off.

“Please, Chase, he took my baby.”

Whatever Chase had been thinking of saying before fizzled out on his lips. For one horrible moment, he thought… But no. That wasn’t possible. She would’ve told him. Besides, he’d been informed centuries prior that a side effect of the Lao Mang Lone was infertility. Chase Young couldn’t father children.

“You…?” His eyes roved down her form. Jack was still as scrawny as she’d always been… Maybe even skinnier. He’d never guessed she’d given birth to a child.

“Please, Chase, my ex took her and… And I-I don’t know where h-he is…” The waver in her voice was enough to shatter his very bones. 

Slowly, he went down on one knee before her so they were on eye-level.

“I need a description.”

Jack’s panicked expression crumpled in relief.

“He’s Chinese, buzz cut, um… His name’s Bai Tung.”

“Any idea where he might be?”

“Oh, um… We live in Shanghai, c-close to Gubei.”

Chase looked over his shoulder at Zhangwei. The warrior nodded, a savage gleam in his eye as he brought his spear’s end hard on the tiled floor. Jack flinched at the sound, recoiling automatically as Jungle cats of every breed emerged from the shadows, growling.

Chase stood.

“Start on the outer edges of the district and work your way in,” he ordered, fists clenched. “We’re looking for a Chinese man with a buzz cut roughly…”

“Twenty-two. And the baby’s 3 months…” 

“Roughly twenty-two years old. He’ll have an infant- female- with him. Should answer to the name Bai Tung.”

After dismissing his warriors, he turned back to Jack. She looked up at him, wide-eyed, and he sighed.

“We’ll find her, Spicer,” he assured her. “You stay here where it’s safe. Zhangwei and I will start at your home and search for a lead.” 

Jack inhaled sharply. She shot to her feet, clinging to him tightly, head against his pauldron. He allowed himself to hold her briefly- agonizingly- before gently pushing her off.

“Zhangwei, with me.”

-oOo-

The residential area of Gubei covered 338 acres of land. But for an army of ancient warrior jungle cats, it seemed laughably small. They crept silently inward, narrowing their targets’ escape routes, vanishing seemingly out of sight if they happened upon a late-night passerby. 

Chase warped directly to the address Jack had given him. He took in the area, frowning. This couldn’t be right; this wasn’t an affluent neighborhood like the one she’d grown up in. No, these complexes were derelict and dirty. But sure enough, the address was a match. 

The unit was small. A single room, a single bathroom. A microwave, a mattress, a kettle. Table littered with all sorts of drug paraphernalia. Closet filled with clothes that were definitely not Jack’s; they reeked of marijuana and Chase wrinkled his nose at the sickly sweet smell. An open suitcase laid close by, a rather decrepit bassinet beside it. Jack’s scent drew him in.

“Did you know?”

Chase tilted his head at Zhangwei’s quiet inquiry. The warrior sifted through the closet, getting the male’s scent. 

“Know what?”

“That Jack was living like this?”

“How could I have?” Chase sighed, rubbing his eyes. “It’s been a year since I… Since I last saw her.” 

He crouched beside her suitcase, dipping a hand in. His fingers tangled in a black sweatshirt and he brought it up, inhaling deeply. Jack flooded his senses and his eyes fluttered closed in reverence. 

“I’ve got his scent.”

Chase opened his eyes at Zhangwei’s declaration, an inferno raging behind them. He stood and turned on his heel.

Once outside the complex again, Zhangwei led the way, turning sharply down a dark alley. The night was overcast due to pollution from the city and a new moon. The streets were silent save for the rasping scuffle of leaves and the occasional stray dog. 

If anyone was out at all, they would be immediately under suspicion. 

That’s why Chase’s lips curled back in a snarl when they came across a young man toting a small bundle. 

“Bai Tung!”

The man froze when his name was called and it was only Zhangwei’s hand on Chase’s shoulder that kept him from ripping their target to shreds.

“Remember whose child he holds.” 

After a steadying breath, Chase stepped forward. Bai Tung took an involuntary step back. The small bundle started to cry in quiet whimpers. 

“I do believe,” Chase said silkily, “That she needs her mother. Come quietly and I will consider letting you live.”

Bai Tung inhaled sharply as Chase’s golden eyes glowed through the gloom as he stalked closer. His arms shook, the baby now crying openly.

“S-so… It was you.”

Chase’s eyes narrowed dangerously.

“And what have I supposedly done?”

“Y-You know damn well!” Bai Tung said shrilly as the baby started wailing in earnest. “I just want this demon child out of my fucking life! You know what? Take it! Just take it!” 

And then he flung the baby away from himself. Chase darted forward at lightning speed, catching the bundle and pulling it close to his chest. Bai Tung, having properly disposed of his burden and distracted his opposition, spun on his heel and bolted. Zhangwei struck after him but paused when he heard his master’s breath catch.

When he turned, Chase was staring down at the child. Somehow, with little reason, she had stopped screaming, instead hiccuping softly. He watched Chase’s arms tighten protectively around her. His eyes rose to meet Zhangwei’s and his next words came out a wicked hiss.

“Gut him.”

Orders given, Zhangwei went after his prey, leaving Chase alone. He bowed his head once again to gaze upon the child. Her skin was fair, so fair there was no mistaking Jack was the mother. A soft coo escaped her and Chase swallowed at the sudden lump in his throat. Those wide eyes looked up at him, accusing him of so much.

They were golden, slitted, his own. 

-oOo-

Jack was pacing. Across the throne room, her feet carried her frantically back and forth, back and forth, back and forth. If Chase couldn’t find her child… No one could. She’d be lost to the Shanghai night. The very thought had her gasping desperately for breath. She assumed the worst, of course, as any mother would. 

A drug deal. The black market. Human trafficking.

She ran her fingers through her hair shakily. Even if Chase managed to find her, where would they go? Surely not back to Bai Tung’s complex. How would they get by? How would they survive when she literally had nothing?

Jack felt Chase’s presence before she saw him. She spun around, eyes falling on the the bundle in his arms, and relief eclipsed her every thought. Surging forward, she met Chase in the middle of the room. A fresh wave of tears hit as he shifted her baby carefully into her arms.

Hands shaking, she started checking for injuries. 

“She’s fine, Jack. I checked.”

Jack sobbed at the soft words, bowing her head over her baby, holding her as close as she dared. She pressed gentle, shaky kisses to the baby’s brow. 

“I believe you owe me an explanation.”

Chase was trying very hard not to be angry. However, he found his throat burning with the blazing emotion, his fists clenched. Jack purposefully avoided his eyes, tensing at the icy edge to his voice. 

“Chase, I swear-!”

She was cut off by a hoarse wail. The baby’s face flushed pink, eyes screwed shut. 

“Why is it crying?” Chase ground out. “It’s safe, after all.”

“Sh-she’s probably hungry, I-I need to feed her…” Jack stuttered, shrinking back apologetically. Chase sighed.

“What does she eat? I’m sure I have something suitable for a child.”

“Um…” Jack’s cheeks flared red. “She’s, um… Still on breastmilk.”

Chase blinked.

“Oh.”

“Here, hold her.”

Jack handed her gently over to Chase, shrugging her hoodie off. Chase spluttered, holding a hand up.

“Wai-! Right here?”

“She needs to eat, Chase,” Jack snipped impatiently. “It’s been hours.”

“So you would decline a private room if I offered one?”

“… Lead the way.” 

-oOo-

When Chase left Jack and the child alone in a spare room, he closed the door carefully behind him. Zhangwei was waiting in the hallway.

“Are they alright?” He asked quietly. Chase nodded shakily. “Are you alright?”

“I… Am not sure yet. Gather the warriors. Send a few to Jack’s place to retrieve her belongings. I won’t be having her return there.” 

“So it is Jack again, is it?” Zhangwei asked with a raised eyebrow. “What happened to Spicer?” 

“She… That… She had my child, Zhangwei,” Chase said slowly, voice wavering. “And she didn’t even tell me. W-What am I supposed to assume knowing that?”

“You are angry with her.”

“Yes!” Chase snapped. “Yes, I am angry with her! I could’ve taken care of her! Bonded with my child! Been a father!”

“You could’ve,” Zhangwei agreed mildly. “But that time is past. What are you going to do now?” 

“I don’t know!”

Chest heaving, Chase pinched the bridge of his nose, frustrated tears stinging his eyes. Zhangwei rested his hand on his shoulder and the weight was comforting. 

“I will do as you’ve commanded. Go compose yourself; if you allow your anger to converge upon Jack, you will lose them both.”

“I…” Chase cleared his throat. “Yes. Yes, I know.”

“Perhaps make her something to eat? We do not know when she’s last eaten…”

“Yes, of course.”

With a nod, Zhangwei removed his hand and left. 

Chase wandered towards his room, intent on removing his armor. Perhaps if he looked less intimidating, it’d help Jack feel more comfortable. He was well aware that he wasn’t the most approachable person. Untying his sash, he undid the clasps and removed his armor, staying in his black underclothes. 

Once in the kitchen, he set about making something simple. Nothing too rich; he didn’t know what Jack’s stomach could handle. He made plain white rice, topping it with an egg and some sautéed mushrooms. Arranging the dish and chopsticks on a tray, he also prepared a cup of herbal tea, taking care to choose something a nursing mother could drink. He made his way back to the room…

Only to stop short in the doorway. Jack was still breastfeeding, bare from the hips up. The baby was no longer crying, instead making soft smacking and cooing noises. Jack was… Singing? Yes, singing, quietly. 

It’s when he stepped closer that he realized something was awful and wrong. His eyes roved over her bare torso, traveling from one bruise to another and then another. The sound of him setting the tray down on the bedside table alerted Jack of his presence. Her head turned. 

“Jack, what…?” He had to pause to clear his throat. “What happened to you?”

She sighed. 

“Chase, it’s… It’s a long story. Let me burp Lucy and put her to bed and… And we’ll talk. Okay?”

“Okay.”

He watched, fascinated, as Jack held their child (Lucy?), patting her back until she burped onto the towel. Jack removed it from her shoulder, cleaning up Lucy’s mouth. 

“One of your warriors brought this in while you were gone,” Jack said, referring to the bassinet she laid the baby in gently. “Have there been children here before?”

“Would that be so hard to believe? With both male and female warriors living here?”

“I guess that makes sense…” She trailed off, brushing the soft white hair off their child’s forehead. Chase moved slowly, coming to stand by her side.

“You named her Lucy.”

“I wanted to name her something Chinese but… I just don’t know enough Chinese to do that properly.”

“I see.”

Both fell quiet, watching Lucy drift off to sleep. Chase was enchanted by both of them without meaning to be. He glanced sideways at Jack, who was still shirtless, holding the towel to her chest. Reaching out carefully, his fingertips brushed along the edge of a particularly nasty bruise on her upper back. She tensed. 

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

Jack turned away, going back to the bed. 

“Does it matter?” Jack murmured. “I’m here now, aren’t I?”

“Of course, it matters,” Chase whispered, taking in her battered back. “Please, Jack… Tell me what happened.”

Jack picked up the cup of tea, regarding it before taking a sip. Then she drained the cup, thirstier than she realized. She then picked up the bowl of food with a sigh. 

“It’s been a while since I’ve had a full meal,” she admitted as she started to eat. “After you kicked me out, I… I tried to go back to my normal life. School, robots, Showdowns, and all that. I started dating this guy…”

“Bai Tung.”

“Yeah, him. I needed a distraction and he’d been begging me to date him for a few months at that point. I got careless, and mom and dad found the pregnancy test. Gave me an ultimatum: either get rid of the baby or leave. So I left.”

“You…?”

“I moved in with Bai Tung, told him they kicked me out because of my failing grades. From that point on, I… I let things get more physical with him. When I told him I was pregnant, he was convinced the baby was his. 

I was… In too deep, Chase. I couldn’t sneak away. He worked when I was at school, got high when I was at home, his friends were always around… I-I was lucky to eat, lucky to give birth in a hospital. When Lucy was born and he got a good look at her eyes? No man is that stupid, he knew she wasn’t his. H-he started getting violent and I-I had no way of getting to you and I… I…” 

“Until last night,” Chase said slowly, piecing the night before together. “He got sloppy.”

Jack nodded, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand, empty bowl in her other hand.

“Being desperate for drugs makes you sloppy, I guess. When I woke up, I-I was alone for the first time since I moved in with him. So I… I…”

“Came to the first person you felt you could trust,” Chase finished for her. He shook his head to clear it. “Jack, you… Why did you keep the baby?”

“Chase, she…” Jack’s voice shook as she set down her bowl and chopsticks. “She’s the only part of you I was allowed to keep.” 

Every last ounce of anger Chase might’ve felt drained out of him. Instead, guilt threatened to consume him from the inside out. He never should’ve given in to his desires, never should’ve sexualized a 16-year-old girl, never should’ve touched her inappropriately. Then none of this would’ve happened. Jack wouldn’t be covered in bruises. Jack would be safe at home, in her warm bed, dreaming of robotics and living a normal life.

“Chase…?”

Her hands, warm and gentle, cupped his face and he sighed shakily. When did he start crying? Hot tears stung his eyes and he shut them, trying to calm his breathing. This was all his fault. Jack’s thumb brushed his cheek.

“Chase, it’s okay,” she whispered. “I’m here.”

“I… Ruined your life, Jack. I have no excuse.”

Jack huffed. Chase opened his eyes, flushing when he realized she was still shirtless, seemingly shameless before him.

“I said yes. I consented.”

“You were 16,” Chase croaked. “I had no business having… Having sex with you.”

It was Jack’s turn to flush. She dropped her hands, eyes drifting down. She crossed her arms in a way that hid most of her chest.

“Is-Is that the reason why you sent me away? Because you were ashamed?”

“Yes,” Chase breathed. “You were… Are… Too young.” 

“And yet…” Jack gestured helplessly at the bassinet, at the proof of Chase’s sins sleeping under a blue blanket. “Chase, I’m an adult now by proxy. I have to be. For her, for Lucy.” 

“I know and I… I did this to you.”

“Yeah,” Jack agreed and Chase flinched at her bluntness. “Yeah, you did. But now what?”

Now what? Zhangwei had asked the same. They were both right, of course. Mistakes had been made and as much as Chase wanted to agonize over what had passed, it would do nothing for the future.

“Now… We move forward. With your permission, I’d like a chance to be a part of… A part of our daughter’s life. Anywhere you want to go, whatever you need, I will provide it. For tonight, stay. Rest.”

Jack was staring at him, expression unreadable. After a moment of hesitation, Chase slid a hand into her hair, pressing his lips to her brow briefly. 

“We can discuss all this in the morning.”

He released her and turned to leave but paused; her hand gripped his sleeve. 

“Please, stay with me. Please, I… I…”

She was trembling, Chase realized. Of course. Of course, she was scared. He knew he should turn her down, insist they not share a bed, inappropriate as the entire situation was already. But he couldn’t. Not after the traumatic events of the evening, not when tears were pearling in the corners of those crimson eyes he loved so much. 

“Alright. I will stay.” 

After Jack settled down under the blankets, she fell asleep quickly. Chase could hardly blame her exhaustion. He had not yet laid down beside her, instead choosing to stand beside the basinet. Lucy’s lips were parted in her slumber, little cheeks still stained red from being persistently upset. She looked so much like Jack with her round face and feathery white hair. 

And yet… Chase leaned in closer. Her tiny hands were curled into loose fists but the fingers were long, much like his own. Her eyes screamed of Chinese blood, nose upturned slightly… Like his.

He sighed shakily. HIs throat burned, chest tightening uncomfortably. Was it possible to love Lucy even though he’d only just known of her existence?

Lucy stirred and Chase froze. Her brow wrinkled in her sleep before her lips curled into a frown. Then a quiet hiccup. Then a whimper. Shooting a quick look at Jack, Chase reached into the basinet, lifting their baby out of it. He cradled her close, walking aimlessly around the room. He hushed her gently and teary golden eyes opened to gaze up at him. 

“Hello, little one,” he murmured. “I’m sorry you didn’t know me before… It’s going to be alright, I promise. I’m here. Nothing will hurt you or your mother, I swear.” 

Holding Lucy carefully in one arm, Chase offered his finger which she grasped tightly. His face lit up in awe of her, of her very existence. Then his nose wrinkled as a foul smell reached it.

“I suppose I should change you before putting you back to bed,” he grunted. He looked around the room, quickly locating diapers and several packets of wipes on top of a folded mat. Looking from the supplies back to Lucy, he realized in horror he had no idea what he was doing; he’d never changed a diaper before. 

He stepped out into the hall, running right into Zhangwei.

“Oh, good, I need your help.”

“What-?”

“How do you change a diaper?” 

Zhangwei blinked. Then the corners of his lips quirked up, eyes flashing in amusement. He entered the room, leading Chase to the bathroom, pausing only to gather up the changing supplies he’d left on the dresser. 

Pretty soon, they were both kneeling on the floor, Lucy on her back on the mat. She grabbed at her own foot, gurgling.

“I must admit, Master, this is a day I never thought I’d see.”

“Save it, Zhangwei,” Chase huffed. “How do we do this?”

“Remove the dirty diaper, clean her up with the wipes, then put on a new diaper. It’s quite simple.”

“Simple, my a- Whoa.”

Zhangwei couldn’t help laughing as he held Lucy’s legs out of the way, Chase’s nose wrinkling in disgust when he removed the diaper. Setting it aside, Chase quickly starting to clean Lucy up.

“How does something that cute make something that disgusting?”

“A universal mystery, Master,” Zhangwei chuckled. “Now the new diaper. Good. See? Not so difficult. You may want to wash that shirt, though.”

“Ugh…” Chase pulled his now dirty shirt off, tossing it in the laundry hamper in the corner. 

“It’s for the better,” Zhangwei said, lifting Lucy up off the mat and rubbing her back as she cooed. “Skin-to-skin contact is important for a child this young.”

He handed Lucy to Chase, her mouth stretching and golden eyes squeezing shut in a yawn. 

“Still quite tired, I imagine,” Chase sighed. “You’re too little for so much excitement.”

“Good night, Master.”

“Thank you, Zhangwei.”

As his warrior left, Chase made his way to the bassinet. He was beginning to lower her down into it, rather reluctantly, when she made a small noise of protest. His eyebrows rose in surprise. Lifting Lucy back up, he sighed.

“Just like your mother, I see,” he observed wryly. “Insufferably stubborn.” 

After a moment of consideration, Chase settled himself in bed next to Jack. He laid Lucy on his chest, arms around her, her head resting on his collarbone. Pretty soon, she was asleep. He didn’t mean to fall asleep himself.

-oOo-

Jack woke up the next morning feeling unusually warm. Bai Tung’s unit had very little insulation so she was used to the sensations of waking up feeling rather chilled. But now? She shifted groggily, the heavy blankets retaining her own body head.

Then she remembered. Her eyes shot open as she sat up, holding the covers to her chest, suddenly wide awake. Lucy. Where was Lucy? She scrambled out of the comfortable bed to look into the (very nice, she realized) bassinet, only to feel a pang of terror when her daughter was not there. She turned full circle, a scream building in her throat…

Then she stopped. There, asleep against the headboard on the opposite side of the bed, was Chase. Lucy was cradled against his bare chest, also fast asleep. 

Without meaning to, Jack started to cry, tears rolling down her cheeks. For the first time since she’d learned she was pregnant, she didn’t feel alone. She sat on the edge of the bed, careful not to wake either of them, hand over her mouth so she wouldn’t sob. 

It was then that she spotted a neatly folded set of towels on the dresser, a paper card laid atop them. She examined it.

“Jack,  
You are free to use the bathroom in this suite. These clothes are for both you and the child. You will find that the bathroom is equipped with everything you might need.  
-Zhangwei”

Jack pushed the heel of her palm against her eye, sniffling. A shower sounded great. Maybe even a bath. She shot a glance at Chase and Lucy, judging that she could steal a little time for herself. Gathering up the stack of linens, she stepped into the bathroom, shutting the door quietly behind her.

The bathroom was pretty big, all in black marble. The tub was sunk directly into the floor and Jack found she was giddy to get into it. She stripped down fully, laying the clean linens on the counter. 

While bathing, she reflected. Lucy was safe, currently in Chase’s arms, probably the safest place she could possibly be. Since she was an American in China, getting a place of her own would be near impossible. Nevermind that she spoke bare minimum Chinese. Then again, Chase had said he’d provide for her no matter where she wanted to go. With his help, she could probably pick a penthouse in Shanghai’s financial district and live quite comfortably. 

Jack frowned, squeezing a generous amount of cinnamon apple scented soap into her hand and lathering up. The very idea of moving into a luxurious apartment alone with Lucy left her feeling cold, empty. She knew what she wanted. The problem was telling Chase.

After half an hour of soaking and bathing, Jack emerged from the bathroom, dressed in the clothes Zhangwei had provided for her. The sweatpants were taped at the ankles, drawstring, dark blue. The shirt was loose and long-sleeved. As she pulled on the thick woolen socks, she wondered how they fit her perfectly. Surely none of Chase’s warriors had the same build as her…

Speaking of Chase, he was awake. So was Lucy, bright-eyed and gnawing on a few stray locks of Chase’s hair, making cooing noises. Chase was scowling, although it more gentle than usual.

“Are you sure that’s good for you?” He asked Lucy amusedly, who only grabbed more of his hair to stuff into her mouth. He sighed. 

“That’s how babies learn. They put it in their mouths.” 

Chase looked up. A light flush rose in his cheeks. 

“Did you sleep alright?”

“Yeah, I… Yeah, I did. Thank you… I should probably change her.” 

“I changed her last night.”

Jack blinked in surprise and Chase raised an eyebrow in question. 

“You…?”

“It was needed and you were tired. So I let you sleep and handled it myself.”

Damn. Jack was not going to cry again, not over something as trivial as a changed diaper. Chase frowned, concerned as Jack’s brow furrowed briefly. Shifting Lucy to one arm, he reached out to cup her face, her eyes jumping up to his. 

“I know you have done this alone until now. That is my own fault. But knowing that you and I have a daughter, I plan to help in any way I can. Is that clear?”

Jack nodded, not trusting herself to speak without dissolving into tears. Chase sighed, stroking her cheek with a thumb. A sudden noise from Lucy startled both of them. 

“Sh-she needs breakfast,” Jack said, clearing her throat. “Then a bath. C-can we talk about this more later?”

“Yes, absolutely. Feed her. I’ll go get the bath ready.” 

Carefully, he shifted Lucy into Jack’s arms, gently tugging his hair free from her grasp. Cradling her close and talking sweetly, Jack settled on the edge of the bed, pushing her shirt up. Chase turned to head into the bathroom, pulling his hair up into a messy ponytail, half of it twisted into a bun; he could foresee more hair-chewing in the future. 

Chase turned on the tap, fingers under the flow to check the temperature. He knew it should be warm but not hot and certainly not cool. The sink was full of lukewarm soapy water when Jack entered the bathroom, causing Chase to do a double-take. She’d stripped yet again, clad only in a bra and underwear. Lucy was stark naked, drooling on her mother’s shoulder and cooing.

“Any reason why…?”

“You may wanna strip down for this,” Jack warned, a hint of laughter bleeding into her tone. Chase couldn’t help but scoff.

“I’m already shirtless.”

“Alright, suit yourself,” Jack shrugged as she lowered Lucy into the sink. She kicked out, obviously excited. About the bath? Chase concluded that to be true very quickly. 

As it would turn out, adding Lucy to water was, to say the least, volatile. Jack was right. It wasn’t long before both of them were just as wet as their child. 

Another shriek of delight accompanied the splashing and Jack smiled, lathering Lucy with a gentle soap.

“Is she always this…” Chase mused over the proper term as Lucy gurgled and giggled. “… Exuberant?”

“If there’s water involved? Absolutely. I’m beginning to think she’s part fish.”

Chase laughed softly.

“I see now why you strip down for her baths.”

Silence fell between them. Chase cupped his hand, pouring the warm water over Lucy’s shoulders, closing his eyes when she inevitably tried to return the favor. Out of the corner of his vision, he watched Jack. Her pale, delicate form was littered with bruises and he wondered if he should tell her Bai Tung was most definitely dead. 

Eventually, Chase managed to stop his wandering eyes, reluctantly returning to the task at hand. 

“I don’t mind you looking, y’know,” Jack spoke, catching him off guard. “It’s nothing you haven’t seen before.”

“As you are still underage, I believe it would be incredibly inappropriate of me.”

“I’ve had your baby, Chase,” she reminded him flatly. “I think it’s safe to say we’ve crossed that line.”

Well, Chase could hardly argue with that.

Lucy yawned as Jack dried her off. When had she become so gentle? Chase couldn’t fathom it as she dressed Lucy in a long-sleeved onesie, mint green with a plum blossom print. 

“Where did you get all these baby clothes, by the way?”

“It seems my warriors have donated things that once belonged to their own children,” Chase concluded, draining the sink. Jack picked Lucy up, settling her on her hip.

“She’ll need another nap,” Jack informed him as Lucy tugged on her own ear. She yawned widely, golden eyes squeezing shut. “Come on, munchkin. Beddy-bye time.” 

She was asleep before Jack even laid her down in the bassinet. Chase pulled on a clean shirt, changing his damp pants as well. He expected Jack to also get dressed but paused when he noticed her hovering, hands gripping the edge of the bassinet. 

“Jack?”

“I don’t want to leave her.”

At her shaky whisper, Chase rested a gentle hand on her lower back, stepping up beside her. Jack’s flinch broke his heart.

“I promise you, this is the safest place for her. But I understand your fear. If you want, I can have breakfast brought here.”

“Th-thank you, I…” She started before breaking off, unable to stop the tears from falling. Removing a hand from the bassinet’s side, she covered her eyes, shoulders hitching.

“Come here,” Chase murmured, gathering her up in his arms. Jack let go of the bassinet fully, clinging to him and weeping openly into his shoulder. Mentally throwing his stubbornness out the window, Chase settled with holding her as tightly and closely as he could. He buried his fingers in her hair. 

“I-I’m scared, Chase…!” She stuttered thickly. “I d-don’t know where I’m… Where I’m gonna go, how I’m gonna live, I-!”

“Hey, no,” Chase hushed her. “Don’t worry about that. Jack. Jack, look at me, please.”

He pushed her back gently by her shoulders, holding her there as she cried. Her face was flushed with emotion and she sniffled miserably. 

“Look at me. I’m going to take care of you, I swear it. Both of you, understand?” Chase promised vehemently, gripping her chin firmly with a hand. “I will take care of you.”

He then did something he’d sworn to himself he wouldn’t do. He pressed his lips firmly against Jack’s. She hiccuped slightly, hands tightening into fists on his shirt front. A tremor ran through her before she sighed. She melted against him. 

Chase pulled away slowly, taking in her closed eyes. They opened and he drowned in them.

“Stay.”

“… I will.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys want more of this, let me know. Otherwise, this can stand alone as a one-shot.  
> I had a lot of fun writing this one. If you want to see more fem!Jack or more baby-involved things, shoot me a message and I'll see what I can do.  
> Thanks for reading!  
> -P3ac3fulFor3st


End file.
